24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1: 8:00am-9:00am
| code = 1AFF08 | author = Virgil Williams | director = Stephen Hopkins}} Jack tries to get away from the Secret Service while Nina and Tony turn up the pressure on Jamey. Episode guide Right now, terrorists are plotting to assassinate a presidential candidate. My teenage daughter is missing, and people that I work with may be involved in both. I’m federal agent Jack Bauer. Today is going to be the longest day of my life. * tells his wife that he has re-written the speech he is going to give. He says he is going to tell that their son was involved in an accidental death, and he needs Sherry to stand by him. * Tony Almeida asks what is going on. She tells him that CTU has been infiltrated and that Jamey is a spy. She asks Jamey who has Jack's family, and explains that Palmer is exposed and Jack's family is in danger, and she needs to start talking. * passes security at the power plant while Gaines warns him not to intervene or his family will die. Jonathan loads up a gun, while Gaines explains that he is going to hand Jack the weapon after shooting Palmer. Jack then grabs Alan Hayes' gun, who shouts as Palmer is dragged out of the room. Gaines asks what is happening as Jack begs him not to hurt his family. * then tells Eli Stram to kill Jack's wife and kid. Just as they are about to be shot, Gaines radios to say that he still needs them alive. takes Jack into custody.]] Agent Pierce, along with agents Berkin and Jimmy Kelly, secures the area as his agents take David Palmer and his wife out of the building. At the compound, Eli Stram and Neil Nagi take Teri and Kim Bauer back to the room they were in and lock them inside. Agent Pierce and the other agents get David and Sherry away from the plant. Secret Service takes Jack Bauer to an unpopulated section of the power plant and handcuffs him to a pole. Jack talks to Frank Simes and tries to tell him that he was trying to get Palmer out of the power plant, not shoot him. When Frank asks why, Jack says he can’t tell him due to a restricted mandate. Frank Simes tells him that it was his own office, and specifically Tony Almeida, who turned Jack in. Jack explains that Tony doesn’t have the same information that he has. Jack warns him that a shooter disguised as a photographer is still at large. Frank Simes calls Palmer’s security. Tony and Nina Myers interrogate Jamey Farrell. Jamey tells them she works for Gaines but isn’t sure if that’s his real name. Jamey explains that she wired CTU so Gaines could watch Bauer. Jamey helps them by cutting the footage feed and calls Gaines, claiming that Milo Pressman was getting close to discovering her tap so she turned it off. She reminds him that he doesn’t need the tap anymore anyway and tells him she will try to reach Division to see what is happening to Jack. Gaines impatiently tells her to get Jack or else he'll have to "move on". Nina goes out and informs Milo that he’s taking over for Jamey. After talking on the phone with Mike, David tells Sherry that Secret Service has someone in custody but they don’t know who yet. Sherry tells David he should have listened to Secret Service instead of going for the conference, and David tries calming her down by reminding her of a previous incident in Annapolis which had turned out to be nothing. Sherry says this is not a day for risks. Jack continues to try and convince Frank to let him back on the case. Frank doesn’t believe him and tells him he’s going to be turned over to the FBI. Jack, desperate, relents and explains about his wife and daughter being held hostage. He tells Frank that if Frank says a word about this, Jack will deny it. He impresses on Frank that he is the most direct and the most crucial conduit to the plotters so long as he remains active for them to draw upon. Frank says even if he wanted to, he couldn’t help and that Jack will still be taken over to District, who might be able to do something for him. Jack knows they won't. Agents Alan Hayes and Mitchell start taking Jack into custody. "catches a ride" with Lauren Proctor.]] As Jack is being led through the power plant, he and the agents stop temporarily while a worker turns off a steam valve. As they continue walking, Jack suddenly hits the lever on another steam valve, blasting the agents to his rear. He knocks out the agent ahead of him, grabs his gun, and heads quickly down the corridor, turning on steam vents as he makes his way through the guts of the plant. Agents prepare to shoot, but stop when warned of the risk of causing something to explode. Jack makes his way out of the power plant and runs out to the edge of the property. He jumps up onto a piles crates and over a chain link fence, rolling down a hill. Limping from the fall, he runs out into the road and car jacks Lauren Proctor. At gunpoint, he gets in her car on the passenger side and forces his foot over hers on the gas, yelling at her to drive. Lauren tries unsuccessfully to mace Jack. Jack gets the mace out of her hands and has her keep driving. They arrive at a construction site and park in a parking spot in the corner. He tells her to put the car in park, and says he just needs to make one phone call and then he’ll let her go. He tells her to get out of the car. They head up some stairs and into a construction site office. Lauren says it’s locked and Jack has them gain entry by breaking a window. Tony continues talking to Jamey, asking her why she would betray her colleagues and country like this. Jamey says she has a husband who left her and her son with nothing and that she did what she had to do. She defiantly says she does twice as much work as anyone around CTU for half as much. Nina enters and tells Tony that she has Milo working on the name Gaines. Nina tells Jamey to call Gaines and calm him by telling him that Jack is on his way back to CTU from Division, but Jamey says she won’t talk until she gets immunity, in writing, from Chappelle. The cell rings and Nina answers. Jack is relieved she's alive and apologizes for being forced to shoot her without anything else but the flak jacket to cover her. He explains that he was ordered to kill her because she was piecing things together in the car. He updates her on everything that’s happened to him and explains that Secret Service is after him. Nina says they’ve discovered the mole is Jamey. When Jack tells her that Walsh cleared Jamey, Nina tells him Jamey has already confessed, but won’t talk unless given immunity by Chappelle. Jack tells her to put Jamey on the phone. Tony forces Jamey to speak on the phone to Jack. Jack promises to get Jamey out of trouble by keeping what she has done between himself, Tony and Nina if Jamey helps him. Jamey replies that he will say anything in these circumstances and won’t cooperate. Nina asks Jack what to do. Jack tells Nina to bring in Jamey’s son, Kyle. He asks for a car with “a CTU com in it, a box of 9 mm ammunition, a locksmith kit, the whole package.” He tells Nina he wants the car at the corner of Temple and Mercer. Jack hangs up and Lauren asks him who he is. Jack tells her his name and that last night he was given an important assignment which someone is trying to stop him from doing. Lauren asks why he needs her. Jack explains he can’t be taken into custody and that if Secret Service finds him, he has to make them believe that he’ll do something crazy. Jack says he won't shoot Lauren. Lauren says she thinks she believes him and suddenly gets up to leave. Jack pulls his gun on her, warning: “Lauren, I have killed two people since midnight. I have not slept in over 24 hours. So maybe…maybe you should be a little more afraid of me than you are right now.” He tells her to sit. David and Sherry Palmer arrive back at their hotel suite. David says that they still aren’t sure what happened. Sherry asks David again what he plans on doing with Maureen Kingsley. David tells her there’s nothing he’s going to do since there’s nothing to fight. Sherry says she has seen him do the impossible for his career and that she is asking him now to do the same for his son. David replies that no, she is asking him to rewrite history, and emphasizes that if she had wanted his help, she would have asked for it seven years ago. Tony answers the phone. It’s Jack. Jack asks about the status of Kyle and the car. Kyle isn’t there yet, but the car will be ready for Jack in 10 minutes. Jack says that he understands why Tony felt it necessary to report Jack to the Secret Service. Tony apologizes for giving Jack attitude earlier that day. Jack says he’ll call Tony as soon as he gets the car. Looking through the Venetian blinds of the office, Jack sees bolt cutters down on a small truck outside. He points them out to Lauren and asks her to get them, warning her that he’ll be watching her. Lauren gets the bolt cutters and comes back with them. Lauren cuts off Jack’s handcuffs. tries to remember where he's heard the name Jack Bauer.]] Mike Novick tells David that the person that Secret Service had in custody was Jack Bauer and he recounts that Bauer claimed his actions had been "misinterpreted" and has managed to escape. The name Bauer is familiar to David but he can’t place where he has heard it. Eli enters the compound where Teri and Kim are held. He makes advances on Kim, telling her to get into the other room with him. Teri attempts to stop him but is pushed aside. Kim tries to fight him off with a wooden board but fails. Teri then gets between them and offers herself to Eli, saying that she won’t fight him. Eli agrees and takes Teri out to rape her, locking the door behind him. Kim runs to the door and fights with the doorknob. Unable to open it, Kim sits down by herself, hearing the creaks of the bed in the other room. Anna goes to Sherry with a cell phone, saying it’s Maureen Kingsley. Sherry takes the phone and thanks Maureen for returning her message. Maureen (who’s getting her hair done before she has to go on air) asks the manicurist to leave before talking to Sherry. Sherry tries to convince Maureen not to go with the story, and appeals to Maureen by offering her the story of the attempt on David’s life, telling her that it involves a government agent and that this involvement is being covered up. Maureen says she won’t kill the story on Keith. Sherry tells her to hold it off for a couple of days. & Kim hug after Teri was raped by Eli.]] Eli lets Teri back into the room. Kim runs to her, apologizing and saying that this was her fault. Teri tells her that it’s okay. Teri tells her daughter that they’re going to get through this and be a family again and that what just happened isn’t going to be a part of that life. Kim asks if that means she’s not going to tell Jack about the rape. Teri goes to the door and listens. When she doesn’t hear anyone, she pulls out a cell phone she stole from Eli and calls CTU. Nina answers but before Teri can talk, Neil Nagi enters and Teri has to hide the cell phone. Nina tries to redial the call but the cell number is blocked. David Palmer gets off the phone with Dave concerning a television appearance with the governor. Keith returns to the campaign headquarters and notes that David hasn't contacted the press yet about him. David says that it's going to come out at this point anyhow -- meaning through Maureen Kingsley -- and tells him he’s got the best lawyers working for him. Keith responds bitterly. Then Mike Novick tells David he has good news: Maureen Kingsley isn’t going to run with the story; she will sit on it for now. David, immediately suspicious, approaches Sherry and asks her about it. Sherry plays innocent. David tells Mike that he wants to talk to Maureen after she goes off the air. Sherry suggests that it would be smarter to just let it alone. David tells her that it's smarter to know everyone's motives. Jack and Lauren make small talk together. Jack explains to Lauren that he used to work for the military and for the CIA as a field agent and although he’s seen terrible things in the past, he hasn’t been this scared in his entire life. Jack closes his eyes and, exhaustion overtaking him, he dozes off. Lauren tries to take the opportunity to sneak away. She doesn’t even get to her feet before Jack snaps awake again. Realizing what happened, he gets to his feet and moves over to look out the window so as to keep alert. Tony and Nina continue talking to Jamey. Jamey continues to refuse to cooperate. Tony reveals they’re sending her son Kyle over. Tony and Nina say they have no intention of hurting him but ask Jamey to consider how it’ll affect her son to see his mother in restraints and charged as being a traitor. Jamey begs Nina not to do this. Nina says she won't have to if Jamey helps them find Gaines. Tony says that if they don’t stop Gaines now and they have Jamey in custody, Gaines won’t be able to touch Jamey in order to stop her from testifying, which means he will likely go after her son. Jamey breaks down into tears. Jamey tries to compose herself and tells them she needs a couple minutes to think. Nina and Tony leave the room. Secret Services arrive near the construction site office. Jack asks Lauren to go over to where the car from CTU will by now be parked and drive it back to the office for him, picking him up. Lauren asks him if his wife and daughter are really in danger. Jack tells her they are. Lauren goes out and begins to head for the car. Halfway there, she stops and turns around. She heads to the agents and tells them Jack is in the office. Jack quickly opens the window and runs down the scaffolding to escape. Hayes and the other agents are close behind. Jack jumps off the scaffolding into a giant trash bin. He jumps out of the bin and into the alley. He runs down the alley to the road. He finds the car and gets in fast. He gets into the car and drives off. Milo updates Nina and Tony about his progress on the name Gaines. Nina tells him to crosscheck it with everything else they’ve learned today. Tony says to Nina that Jamey has had enough time to think about things. Nina agrees and tells Milo to let her know when Kyle comes. Milo wants to know what’s going on but Tony tells him to keep quiet and do his work. Tony and Nina enter the room Jamey is being held in to find her unconscious, a broken coffee mug beside her, and blood spurting out of a cut artery; it appears she has tried to commit suicide. Milo calls Nina and tells her Kyle arrived. Nina tells him not to let Kyle in to see his mother. Split screen: Tony and Nina try to save Jamey's life. Jack drives away from the construction yard. David looks at Sherry watchfully as they ride in the limousine. From across the room, Teri and Kim keep an eye on Neil. Gaines tries to call Jamey on her cell phone. '' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Michael Massee as Ira Gaines * Vicellous Shannon as Keith Palmer * Karina Arroyave as Jamey Farrell * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Silas Weir Mitchell as Eli Stram * Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman * Michael Bryan French as Frank Simes * Kathleen Wilhoite as Lauren Proctor * Jesse D. Goins as Alan Hayes * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce Special guest stars * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Co-starring * Devika Parikh as Maureen Kingsley * Talitha Peters as Anna Uncredited * Kenny Endoso as engineer * Troy Gilbert as Jack Bauer (stunt double) * Andy Gill as Agent Mitchell * Greg Hartigan as Agent Jimmy Kelly * Bruce Holman as Secret Service agent * Michael Jacey as Agent John * Al Leong as Neil Nagi * Summer Moore as Palmer's assistant * Emile Williams as Agent Berkin * Dick Ziker as Secret Service agent Production staff Background information and notes Story and script * It is established that, as of this episode, Jack has been awake since at least 8:00 am the previous day. * While questioning Jamey Farrell, Tony Almeida briefly speaks Spanish to her, saying: "Oye, eres una verguenza." This translates to "You're a disgrace." * Jamey Farrell appears to attempt suicide sometime between 8:50 and 9:00. In the season finale, it is revealed that it was actually Nina who attacked Jamey with a stun gun and then used a broken coffee cup to slit her wrists. This happens between the time that Nina and Tony leave the room and when Milo asks the two what is going on. ** Despite Tony's claim that the ITS room has "no active cameras," Jack later recovers footage of Nina killing Jamey from a camera directly above her chair. This is likely an oversight by the writers, as Nina being a traitor was not conceived by the writers until after the first thirteen episodes were complete. The novel clarifies that, while the surveillance cameras in the room continued to record to CTU's video archive, they were temporarily inaccessible to anyone monitoring them in real time. Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations *The power plant scenes are (again) filmed at AES Redondo Beach, while Jack's roll down the hill and carjacking were shot at Stadium Way near the campus of Pierce College. *The construction site and the surrounding streets were filmed in the vicinity of the 24 soundstage, located on Erwin Street in Chatsworth, Los Angeles. Props and minutiae * In the ITS room, when Jamey is killed by the second mole (as revealed in season finale), there is, appropriately enough, a "Trust No One" poster on the door. Weapons :Main article: Weapons on 24/Season 1 * Jack Bauer steals a Glock 17 from Secret Service agent Alan Hayes and uses it for the next few episodes, until he discards it during the escape from Ira Gaines' hideout. Vehicles * Lauren Proctor's car is a 1985 Chevrolet Caprice Classic station wagon. * The CTU sedan sent by Nina Myers is a gray 1998 Mercury Grand Marquis. Errors and inconsistencies * When Palmer speaks to Mike Novick over the phone in the limousine, it is another actor saying Mike's lines. * At the end of the episode, after Tony enters ITS to find Jamey's apparent suicide attempt, his shirt changes subtly. The gray shirt that had a faint black pattern on changes to a plain gray shirt. Appearances *Characters **Tony Almeida **Anna (first appearance) **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer **Teri Bauer **Ryan Chappelle (mentioned only) **Dave (voice only, first appearance) **Derek Farrell (mentioned only) **Jamey Farrell **Kyle Farrell (mentioned only) **Ira Gaines **Rick Garcia **Alan Hayes **Henry (mentioned only) **John **Jimmy Kelly **Maureen Kingsley **Jonathan Matijevich (mentioned only) **Mitchell **Nina Myers **Neil Nagi **Mike Novick **David Palmer **Keith Palmer **Sherry Palmer **Greg Penticoff (mentioned only) **Aaron Pierce **Milo Pressman **Lauren Proctor (first appearance) **Frank Simes (first appearance) **Eli Stram **Alan York (mentioned only) *Locations **Cable's Coffee Shop (mentioned only) **California **Century City **CTU Los Angeles building **CTU main floor **Earth **Erwin Street (first appearance) **Gaines compound **Internal Technical Support **Los Angeles **Los Angeles County **Mercer (first appearance) **North America **Palmer campaign hotel **San Fernando Valley **Santa Clarita Power Plant **Temple (first appearance) **United States of America **Ventura Boulevard (mentioned only) *Organizations **Central Intelligence Agency **CNB **Counter Terrorist Unit **CTU Los Angeles **Democratic Party **District (mentioned only) **Division (mentioned only) **DUI (mentioned only) **Federal Bureau of Investigation (mentioned only) **Gaines crew **Governor of California (mentioned only) **Los Angeles Police Department **S. Zuber Construction (first appearance) **United States Senate **United States Secret Service *Titles **Agent **CTU Chief of Staff **CTU Director **Senator *Objects **9mm **Alcohol **Beretta 92 **Bolt cutters (first appearance) **Car **Chevrolet **Cisco Systems **Coffee **Computer **DigitalView **DUI (mentioned only) **Flak jacket (mentioned only) **Flight 221 (mentioned only) **Ford Crown Victoria **Glock 17 **Gun **Handcuffs **Handgun **Key card (mentioned only) **Limousine **Lucent (first appearance) **Macintosh **M16 **Pepper spray (first appearance) **Personal digital assistant **Samsung **Spanish language **Sprint **Telephone **Television *Events **Keith Palmer scandal **Presidential primary **Super Tuesday See also * 8:00am-9:00am (disambiguation) Day 109 109